What a Knockout
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Where Jack, Miko and Raph have somehow been transformed into Cybertronians and Jack learns that yes things can get even more complicated. Inspired by the picture done by tsukinonekohime on Deviantart.


Dedicated and inspired by a pic known as "Knockout strikes again XD" by tsukinoNekoHime on deviant art . Also the Cybertronian names for Miko, Jack and Raf: Songblade, Bluefire and Radar are also by TSukinoNekoHime.

I had asked TsukinoNekoHime if I could write a fic based on her pic, she said yes. Although it took me some time to get around to writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I am writing this fic for the fun and that's all.

Songblade= Miko

Radar = Raf

Bluefire = Jack

unedited version.

* * *

What a Knockout

In the state of Nevada a small town called Jasper lay. Jasper was a quiet little town with a quaint and safe atmosphere about it. This general impression though was far from the truth. For just outside Jasper in an abandoned missile silo resided a group of sentient alien robots known as the Autobots. And with the Autobots so close to the town, stories like possessed cars and missing children had become all too common.

Within the Autobot base it was chaos as usual or as close to it as possible without any explosions.

Standing off to the side and behind Ratchet's work area was one of those supposed missing children, Jack Darby, watching as Bulkhead and Wheeljack tried to teach Miko the finer points of Lobbing. Jack closed his eyes and let out a small sign.

It was at this time that a feminine voice called out "whoops". It was the only warning before a loud explosion rang out through the base.

"So much for no explosions," Jack muttered as he opened his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him.

Jack starred at the center of the room noticing the charred floor and the misshapen pile of metal in front of him. The first thought that passed through Jack's mind was that it must be the lobbing ball but the lobbing ball was over in the opposite corner. Which meant that the pile of charred metal was…

"Songblade! I needed that!" The bellow came from the back of the base and a large red and white mech appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry Ratchet." Apologized Songblade, a young pink, purple and black Cybertronian, she did her best to appear genuinely sorry. Although the wide grin on her faceplate didn't help.

'Oh' Jack thought. 'That's right. Miko was now Songblade, just like Raf was now Radar and even he was now Bluefire.

Bluefire looked down at his hand or he supposed it would be called a servo, now made of metal, painted blue and red.

It had been almost a month since the change but Bluefire still had trouble remember that he wasn't human anymore. That he and the others weren't Jack, Miko and Raf, the human friends of the Autobots. Although Bluefire still felt like he was Jack even if he wasn't flesh and blood.

Jack then looked over at Songblade. Out of all of them, Miko or rather Songblade looked the most like a metal version of her former human self, Jack supposed. Her frame type similar to Arcee but she had more plating. Her plating was layered on top of each other in a way that appeared similar to her outfit as a human. Blueflame guessed that Songblade frame gave her more defenses but less movement compared to Arcee's.

When they had first changed Bluefire had once gotten caught staring at Songblades plating. He had gotten a punch in the arm from Arcee who told him that a full scan would last longer.

Bluefire though looked like a cross between Optimus and Bumblebee. With Bumblebee's frame type and Optimus coloring. Though there where slight differences from Bumblebee's frame type. Bluefire's plating was a bit jagged on his shoulders; lower legs and lower arms gave off the appearance of flames. He also had two antennas on each side of his head. Ratchet had mention that his frame had looked a bit odd and there was even a chance that since he used to be organic that his photoform may not be finished growing.

Bluefire came out of his musing and noticed that the confrontation between Songblade and Ratchet had already ended. Songblade and the two wreckers were no longer in the room. Most likely they had gone to find an empty room in the back of the base to continue their game. Ratchet though was directly in front of Bluefire trying to fix whatever it was Songblade had managed to blowup.

Bluefire stepped forward and stretched his door-wings, at this point he might as well offer to help Ratchet since there wasn't anything better to do.

As Bluefire got ready to call out to Ratchet he was stopped as he heard his own name called out from behind him.

"Oh Bluefire!" Bluefire turned towards the voice and saw Smokescreen walking towards him.

"Smokescreen! When did you get back?" Bluefire asked surprised. Smokescreen, Optimus and Arcee had been on Cybertron the last few weeks.

"They got back while you where staring into space. I believe that's the human saying." Ratchet explained as he continued working.

"Really!?" Bluefire knew he had been distracted lately but still not noticing the spacebridge opening and closing.

"Hey, that's not what's important right now. What is important is that I'm back on this mud ball of a planet and I actually have a few cycles of downtime. So I thought you know, maybe we could go for a drive?" Smokescreen's who had started out with so much confidence in his voice, towards the end started to sound unsure and questioning.

As Bluefire watched Smokescreen he could sort of understand the lack of confidence. Smokescreen and him hadn't really hung out, at least not since that time he had been asked to show the Bot around. Which had ended with both of them getting into trouble.

A small smile formed on Bluefire's faceplate, lifting his servo Blurfire rubbed his helm and replied. "Yeah, a drive sounds nice."

Smokescreens own faceplate broke out into a wide smile "Good, good! Then lets head out then!" Smokescreen grabbed Bluefire's servo and pulled Bluefire in the direction of the bases exit.

"Where are you two headed?" A feminine voice questioned.

Arcee walked though the back doorway giving the two young bots a stern look.

Turing towards the femme Bluefire gave Arcee a curious look, while a frown formed on Smokescreen's faceplate.

"Where going for a drive." Smokescreen declared.

Arcee gave Smokescreen a glare and said, "No your not."

"What?" Bluefire questioned.

"Why!?" Smokescreen asked in surprise.

"You still need to be examined by Ratchet and Bluefire's coming with me to the energon mine." Arcee explained.

"What?! No fair!" Smokescreen whined.

"Why are we going to the mine?" Bluefire asked.

"Optimus and Songblade headed over there earlier to check things out. Where meeting them there to work on some practice drills. You and Songblade will be getting some extra training."

"Oh, what about Radar?" Bluefire asked.

"He's trying to decipher some encrypted Decepticon files that we recovered on Cybertron." Arcee explained.

"So Radar gets a free pass from training." Bluefire muttered, "lucky."

"I thought you liked training." Arcee half joked.

Bluefire huffed a nit and said, "I don't hate it but it feels like the only thing we ever do nowadays is either train or checkups."

"Well there you have it. Bluefire wants to hang out with me not you." Smokescreen said as he cut in between the two.

"That doesn't matter, any free time that we have needs to be put into teaching Bluefire and the others." Arcee tried to explain, "It's for their own good, there are still Decepticon out there, they need to be prepared."

"Alright, when you put it like that how can I say no," Bluefire said.

"Good, then lets head out." Arcee said as she turned towards the ground bridge.

"But I want some time off." Bluefire declared.

Arcee paused, turning around she asked, "Why?"

"It feels like its been forever since I've been let out of the base for anything other than missions and training." Bluefire tried to explain, "I just want some time off to have some fun you know."

Arcee faceplate softened as she said, "Alright. We'll set up some time so you can have some fun."

"Great!" Bluefire said.

"But not too much fun, understood." Arcee said, "Ratchet give us a ground-bridge."

"Right." The medic said as he started to activate the ground-bridge.

Bluefire turned towards Smokescreen and gave him a pat on the shoulder plating. "I'll have to pass this time but next time we have some downtime lets take that drive together. It should fun"

"Yeah, definitely next time." Smokescreen agreed.

At that moment the ground-bridge opened up. Arcee transformed and rode into it. Following her lead Bluefire transformed into a Bugatti Veyron and followed her through.

Coming out of the ground-bridge Bluefire found himself on a dirt road surrounded by tall trees. Arcee waited in front of him.

"Come on," Arcee said, "the mine is about five minutes away. Lets move out."

"So an energon mine?" Bluefire asked, "When did we get one of those?"

"After giving Knockout amnesty he agreed to give up information about Decepticon bases and mining operations. This happens to be one of the still active mines. Optimus decided to allow Knockout and some of the Vehicons who were willing to switch sides partial control over this mine." Arcee explained.

"Really?" Bluefire asked, "I would think you guys still wouldn't be willing to trust the Decepticons?"

"Optimus decided to put them in charge of it as a sign of trust. Also it was decided to keep Knockout and the others away from you three." Arcee admitted.

"Oh and now its ok for knockout to know about us?" Bluefire asked.

"Sort of, we let rumors spread that we had found a group of Protoforms and that we managed to activate three of them" Arcee explained.

"Protoforms?" Bluefire asked.

"Protoforms are like the first stage of a Cypertronians life. To fully activate them they need a spark and alt-mode information. Before Cybertron went dark there was a plan to launch several ships with Protoforms. It was done in hope that even if the worst came to pass there would still be a piece of Cybertron left." Arcee said.

"Oh?" Bluefire said not quite sure if he understood what had been said.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt Knockout or any of those Decepti-creeps could guess who you really are." Arcee reassured.

"Right…" Bluefire said.

"Where coming up to the mine," Acree said.

As they came into the clearing Arcee transformed back into her bipedal mode and held out her servo, telling Bluefire, "you stay here, I'll go check on things."

Bluefire watched as Arcee headed into the mine by her self.

As Bluefire waited for Arcee, he heard the sound of a car driving over dirt and gravel. Moving his side mirrors slightly Bluefire caught sight of a red sports car pulling into the clearing. As the car came to a sudden stop, waited a few seconds, then slowly drove over.

"Why hello sweet rims, what's a finely built machine such as yourself doing all the way out here." A voice came from the car.

Bluefire felt a chill as he listened to Knockout.

Knockout unaware of Bluefire distress quickly transformed and began circling the blue and red car, inspecting him. Leaning closer Knockout put his servo on Bluefire hood.

"I'd love to jack you up and check out your undercarriage," Knockout whispered.

"Ahahaahaaha, oh my gosh this is epic!" A feminine voice cried out from the mine.

Arcee yelled out "You piece of scrap what the slag do you think your doing," exiting the mine with Songblade and Optimus.

Optimus who stood behind the two femme's simply let out a sigh.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to have a moment here." Knockout cried out annoyed with the peanut gallery.

"Its only going to take a moment, that's for sure." Arcee muttered taking a few steps forward.

"Hahahahah I cant take it, I feel like I'm going to die hahahah from laughing" Songblade said as she held her sides.

Bluefire transformed into his bipedal mode and winced as he noticed the smile on Knockouts faceplate.

"So sweet rims, do you think you can help me reconfigure my GPS." Knockout said.

"What?" Bluefire asked.

"So I can get directions into your…" Knockout was cut off as Arcee shouted out "That's it!"

Arcee then launched herself at Knockout, kicking the former Decpticon in the side. Causing him to crash into several trees.

Bluefire sighed as he watched Knockout get a beat down from the smaller Cybertronian.

Walking over to Optimus, Bluefire sent Songblade a dirty look.

"Geez Bluefire, don't be so uptight." Quieting her laughter Songblade said, "I mean don't you like being popular."

Bluefire looked at Songblade and felt his optic twitch. It wasn't that Bluefire didn't want to be popular he just didn't want to be popular with Decepticons. After all the attention Arachnid had given him, he really did not want to deal with the delusional chainsaw happy medic of the Decepticons.

Bluefire then felt a large servo fall on his shoulder. Looking up slightly Bluefire met the optics of Optimus.

"Are you alright," Optimus asked in concern.

"That depends," Bluefire joked, "can Cybertronians die of an embarrassment?"

"No… no I'm afraid they can't," Optimus prime said in understanding.

* * *

 **important:Read:** I was originally thinking of only writing a one shot but I have gotten some reviews asking me to continue. If you would like me to continue writing this fic or want a sequel let me know in a review.

couldn't think of a title so whatever. I'm still looking for a beta to look over any of my work if any of you guys or gals are interested let me know if your interested.

So like I mentioned above this fic is based off of a pic I found on Deviantart. I asked for permission to write this fic before hand. To see the pic check out TsunkinoNekohime on Deviantart. I'll be putting this fic on both my account and Deviantart account.


End file.
